Throughout my research career I have I cultivated a passion for mentoring clinical researchers in Nephrology, Epidemiology, and Biostatistics. I have translated this passion into action, as the director of an established and successful clinical research group that integrates physicians, Epidemiologists, and Biostatisticians toward the study of chronic kidney disease, and as chair of the University of Washington Medical School Epidemiology course. My previous research trainees have published extensively during their training period, obtained career development awards, and secured faculty positions in academic medicine. I am applying for this K24 grant to secure the protected time necessary to implement a comprehensive clinical research training program designed to equip the next generation of researchers with vital methodological skills and hands-on research experiences necessary for them to obtain independent funding and achieve long-term success. I will mentor physician-scientists and graduate students in Epidemiology and Biostatistics, who will work together to solve clinical research problems in chronic kidney disease. Trainees will work within the dedicated environment of the Kidney Research Institute (KRI), a kidney-specialized, clinical and translational research unit that provides key infrastructure and support for patient-oriented research.